


gravity has no power

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 6 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif is mesmerized by the flame-haired warrior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gravity has no power

She and Thor traversed the Byfrost together and landed amidst the war-torn Midgard. Landing in the middle of a battle was not anything new to Sif. However, the red-headed woman fighting like a sea-serpent in water was. She moved as graceful as any Asgardian dancer and struck as deadly as any warrior. Sif was mesmerized.

She fought her way closer to the flame-haired warrior, leaving a trail of bodies in her wake. As she watched the woman, she wondered if she was immune to the gravity of this planet. The lithe woman would climb a man like a tree, using her powerful thighs to flip his bulk. It set fire to Sif's veins. There was nothing that Sif liked more than a woman that could hold her own.

As the battle wound down, Sif found a way to approach the woman and offered to treat a wound on her forehead. She stared the warrior down as she dabbed at the cut above her brow. “You fight like gravity has no power over you.”

“I fight like a woman with a goal,” Natasha—Sif had learned her name when the man shooting arrows had yelled for her to duck—said.

“And what is that goal?” Sif applied the Midgardian bandages and leaned out of the redhead's space.

Natasha leaned into hers. “To get closer to the brunette goddess descended from the sky.”

Sif realized she was teasing her when those full lips quirked into a smirk.

“You need only have asked.”


End file.
